The reason we thought about this invention, it is because like us, and millions of other people can't sleep comfortably when sitting up during traveling (airplane, train, bus trip, and passenger in cars, etc. . . . ). Another reason we thought about this invention is because it is suitable for people who have neck injuries, it will help keep their head, and neck secure during traveling (airplane, train, bus trip, and passenger in cars, etc. . . . ). It will also procure a great feeling of comfort. After research, and testing many different head/neck pillows on the market, not one was satisfactory to give the support, and comfort while sitting up sleeping. We decided to invent a head/neck pillow that would have a great comfort, and with inside the pillow have a supportive bone structure that will conform, fit the shape of the neck with great support.